


A Heart of Ice.

by BornOfFire



Series: Saudade AU (One-shots) [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Attempted Suicide, BATIM Saudade AU, Gen, Implied power over ice, This is going to be really sad (Sorry guys)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire
Summary: When Sammy escapes with the help of Henry, in my AU Saudade. He quickly realizes that he can't live in the modern world. The stress and anxiety eats away at his soul, until he considers to end it entirely.





	A Heart of Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in an hour, so it's very rushed. Sorry that this story is so short and if it's kind of stupid.
> 
> If I find any problems, I'll try to fix them later. To be honest this really isn't my best work.. sorry I couldn't make it better, but like I said I'll try to fix any problems if I find some.
> 
> Oh and here's the link to my ask-blog, if you guys would like to ask Sammy some questions. :D
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askthesaudadecharactersbatimau

In the bitter cold nights of December. A young man would walk the streets, neither seeking warmth or pleasure. 

He felt a constant chill echoing through him. To the point where puddles froze as he stepped close. The man's hair was almost entirely white, yet he was in the prime of his life. Looking only Nineteen. 

His name is Sammy Lawrence. A young man, who had his life taken away at the hands of his deranged boss. Forced to rot in the shadows of a demonic animation studio. He too had lost his mind.. but with the help of his old friend Henry. He was no longer the studio's prophet.

Yet.. he felt _empty_. Despite being saved, once again being casted into the light. Nothing but grief had filled him. 

Sammy recalled a conversation that he and Henry had not too long ago.

\---------------------------------------------

 

Sammy had been staring into Henry's fireplace. Silently watching the flames dancing. Giving him a slight feeling of mirth, only to have woe return nearly seconds later.

"Sammy..? Are you alright? You seem kind of upset.." 

"Tch.. of course I'm upset, I'm basically the king of negativity! Ugh.. what do you want anyway.." Henry looked at him with a concerned expression. As the room grew colder. 

"I.. was just worried about you." Henry, looked sad. As if he knew something. 

"Look.. I'm sorry for snapping.. but you just don't get it Henry. You got to experience the world grow.. while I was trapped in a black, inky, abyss.. I'm just tired.." Henry walked over to him, and patted him on the back. 

"I know this is a lot to process Sammy.. but you need to look on the bright side. You're not in the studio anymore, you're free now. The world may have changed, and despite everything.. you're still _you_." 

Sammy stared at the floor. Quietly wishing to be alone. "I didn't ask to be turned young again.." 

Henry sighed. "I didn't either Sammy.. but it helps if you think about it this way, it's almost like a second chance.. You can start over, and live a happy life. Like you've always wanted." 

_**You can start over**_.. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Those words kept popping through his mind every now and then. However it didn't seem to be helping.. 

Sammy watched how the other people outside were smiling and laughing. Feeling isolated. ' _Why are they smiling like that..? Why can't I just be happy like them_?' 

He struggled to keep himself from breaking down. His heart ached in agony.. Sammy couldn't take it any longer. There's no way to start over.. so why not just _**end**_ it? 

\--------------------------------------------- 

The next thing Sammy knew, was that he was standing on the roof of a tall building. Feeling the icy wind flowing through his hair, as he watched the cars driving below him. 

' _I wonder what it feels like.. when you **hit** the ground_..' Sammy's eyes started to tear up, as he stepped closer to the edge. 

He let out a sigh of exhaustion. As the gentle falling snow, seemed to grow slightly bigger. He liked the feeling of the cold wind on his skin, it reminded him of where he grew up. He also thought of his family.. who were all most-likely _deceased_. 

"Don't worry, mom and dad.. I'll be with you soon.." 

Sammy was about to jump off of the roof. When someone pulled him away, begging for him to stop. 

"SAMMY please don't jump!" Henry was on the roof with him, he looked out of breath. Was he following him this entire time? 

"Henry! Just let me do this! I want to see my family again! I can't live in this age.. It's just too much! Henry I'm so tired!" 

"I know you're tired! We all are.. but please just listen to me! Your family wouldn't want this! Our friends wouldn't want this! _Susie_ wouldn't want this.." 

_Susie_.. Henry just had to bring her up didn't he? The girl he had been sweet on.. They couldn't find any sign of her before they escaped. Except for some voice recordings.. 

"D-Don't bring Susie into this!" Tears began to fall, as Sammy backed away. 

"Sammy please! Y-You're.. the only person I managed to help escape. I don't know if the others are alive.. So please, don't make this all for nothing.." 

Sammy paused. Henry walked closer. This time however, Sammy didn't back away. 

"I-I didn't realize you felt that way.." Sammy tended to forget about how other people felt. He was about to speak again, when Henry pulled him into a hug. 

Sammy gasped, he didn't pull away. "I can't lose another friend.." Henry looked as if he'd been crying too. Sammy let him hug him. While the snow in the area began to pick up in speed. 

"Henry.. I'm so sorry.."


End file.
